emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7759 (27th February 2017)
Plot Adam offers to help Ronnie with the Mill. Doug moans about his honesty box in the café but the villagers can't help but make fun of him. Harriet becomes suspicious when she overhears Gabby and Liv talking. Jai is adamant Priya can't just forgive Rakesh, calling him a loser. He questions if Priya will ever be able to trust Rakesh again and states he isn't worth the grief. Leyla wonders why Jai asks what Nicola will say about Priya and Rakesh. Laurel visits Ashley at the care home. Brenda treats Debbie to a coffee and a cake. Debbie apologises to Ross for having a go and calls him a good mate. Priya informs Rakesh that Jai knows about their relationship so Rakesh suggests they go public with their reunion. Laurel notices Ashley has taken his wedding ring off. Maggie appears in Ashley's room. Ashley hands her the ring and they walk off, leaving Laurel crushed. Gabby makes a veg box to try to make things up to Doug. Leyla doesn't think they should be encouraging Doug. Liv appears in the salon with arms full of veg closely followed by Harriet who accuses Liv of stealing the produce from the shop. Cain is snowed under at the garage and asks Debbie to have a look at a car. She refuses and suggests he ask Ross. Cain is shocked to learn Ross stated the chop shop back up to help pay for Sarah's treatment and can't believe Moira let him. Despite Debbie insisting otherwise, Cain is convinced Ross is only doing it to get his claws back into his daughter. Laurel tries to get the ring back off Maggie but they end up struggling and Laurel gets slapped in the face. Cain gives Ross his job back. Laurel becomes jealous seeing Bob and Brenda together and walks out of the café. Marlon worries about his ex-wife. Bernice and Harriet confront Gabby and Liv about the vegetable cart when they get off the bus. Harriet forces Gabby and Liv into attending the community choir by threatening to tell PC Swirling about them vandalizing the veg cart if they don't. Moira gives Debbie Holy's old boots and Debbie tells Moira that Cain still really loves her. Laurel is looking through her wedding album when Marlon calls round at Mulberry Cottage. Laurel can't believe how naive she's been and Marlon insists deep down Ashley still loves her. Laurel tells Marlon about Ashley giving Maggie his wedding ring and admits she has got to get used to being a stranger to her own husband. Nicola and Jimmy aren't best pleased to learn Priya and Rakesh have reunited and Rishi is shocked too. Adam agrees to help Ronnie out on a part-time basis. Chrissie is curious when Ronnie receives a phone call and hurries off. Nicola orders Priya to clear her desk so Priya suggests Rakesh chase up the job and Manila and hands in her resignation. Laurel picks at the omelette Marlon has made her. Marlon wishes there was something he could do, but Laurel insists she couldn't get through this without him. Marlon gives Laurel a hug and Laurel kisses him on the cheek. She goes to kiss him on the lips when Sandy appears. Marlon insists he's with Carly now before walking out. Cast Regular cast *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Maggie - Philippa Howell *Grace - Lisa Howard *Careworker - Krupa Pattani Locations *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Turnfield Court Care Home - Room 17, corridor and lounge *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,980,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes